The Occluded Witch
by Alaizabel Marks
Summary: Hermione and Harry share a magical bond. So does Hermione and Snape. Together they must defeat Voldemort, with the help of a few friends.
1. The Headmaster's Office

She stand into the familiar obsidian eyes. She threw up a shielding spell as he sent a stunning hex towards her. She had long realized that he never sent anything lethal her way. He was quicker than her though, and before she knew it, she was hit square in the chest with a full body bind.

She fell to the ground, flat on her back as the blueish purple light hit her.

Making sure that no one was around Professor Snape stalked over to her. He bent down, near her ear, "Listen, you insufferable know-it-all. I'm casting a disillusionment charm on you. I'll be back for you when I'm done."

The feeling of ice shot down her back, and all she could do was lay there.

Suddenly she could feel Voldemort's anger and fear course through her body. Fear that his secrets would finally be revealed to the Potter brat. He was angry because Dumbledore was there, aiding his wounded pet.

Hermione wanted to do nothing more than run away from it all.

Pain flooded her head. Heyes watered, and she wanted to scream. Voldemort's voice, as well as Harry's, invaded her mind.

" _Kill me now, Dumbledore…"_

Hermione's heart raced, _Surely Dumbledore wouldn't do such a thing!_

" _If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

" _Let the pain stop,"_ Harry's thought echoed in Hermione's head, " _Let him kill us… end it Dumbledore… death is nothing compare to this… And I'll see Sirius again."_

She couldn't believe what Harry was thinking. _He has so much to live for,_ she thought.

As sudden as it began, the pain was gone and so was Voldemort.

A little while later Professor Snape appeared in her line of vision.

"Finite Incantatem," he muttered, and there was a feeling of warm water being poured down her back.

He pressed a coin to her palm, and in an instant she was transported back to Hogwarts, and tumbled into Dumbledore's office.

"Portkey," she mumbled to herself.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. As I'm sure you know, one cannot apparate into or out of Hogwarts," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

She nodded slightly, "Of course, I read it in Hogwarts, a History."

He smiled, "I'm sure you have."

She looked outside and realized that dawn was approaching fast, "Professor? Was that Sirius that fell through the veil?"

Dumbledore's expression grew troublesome, "Yes, Miss Granger, I sorry to say it was."

She ran a hand through her bushy brown hair and sighed, "Poor Harry."

Dumbledore nodded, then turned to her, and his blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul, "Miss Granger, were you harmed in the battle at all?"

She shook her head, and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, "No, Professor, not really. A little sore from Professor Snape's binding spell, but that's all."

He pursed his lips, as if he were going to say something, but thought better of it, "Go on to Madame Pomfrey to get a muscle relaxing potion. I would suggest going to see Severus, but alas, I believe he had errands to run. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I ought to have a conversation with Harry."

She nodded, "Good day, Professor. I should hurry to Madame Pomfrey anyways so I can get to my last exam."

Dumbledore chuckled softly, "Miss Granger, you've been a student here for five years, and Harry's friend as well. You should know by now how much fuss Poppy makes. Don't worry about your exam. If needed, I will bring it to the hospital wing. I'm sure you did fine Miss Granger."

Hermione puffed out her chest like she was going to protest, but thought better of it. Her adrenaline had finally died down, and she was getting exhausted.

With a smile she nodded, "Thank you, Professor," and made her way to the infirmary.


	2. The Hospital Wing

She sat on the infirmary bed as the mediwitch bustled about.

"Honestly… Can't keep the children in school… no control… someone could've died… could've lost an arm… and what were they thinking bringing Longbottom…" she mumbled to herself as she ran back and forth between patching students up and dishing out potions.

She finally made her way to Hermione, "Alright Miss Granger. Here's some Star Grass Salve. It should help. Take it, and if you still feel sore after dinner, I'll let you put it on again."

"Does that mean I can go?" she asked brightly and started to stand.

Madame Pomfrey put a hand on her shoulder, and guided her back down, "Not so fast. I'm still keeping you in here for observation. You have a nasty concussion, and shouldn't be worried about schooling right now."

"But- but- but my exam…" Hermione pouted.

"Professor Dumbledore has already taken care of it. Besides, you're the brightest witch of your age. There should be nothing to worry about. I'm sure the Ministry would be happy to let you take your last exam on a later date. Now, sit back, relax and put on the balm I gave you." She tried to help Hermione rub the ointment onto her shoulders, which she refused, and watched the girl's frame relax. "Don't fall asleep on me Miss Granger, or I'll have to force a potion down your throat."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey," she sulked.

Hermione sat there for a while, trying to read, but finally gave up due to all the noise in the Hospital Wing. She huffed and rang her bell.

"What is it now Miss Granger?"

"May I go to sleep now?" she asked grumpily.

Pomfrey nodded and walked away.

Hermione laid there and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't though, no matter how hard she tried. Her feather tattoo on her shoulder was constantly itching, and she was feeling an overwhelming amount of anger and sadness that was foreign to her. As she laid there she thought back to the day she and Harry adopted each other as brother and sister.

They were in Moaning Myrtle's washroom when they did. It wasn't very sanitary, she knew, but where else were they supposed to do it? It's not like the common room gave much privacy.

"'Mione, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Harry said worriedly.

She bit her lip, which was easy due to her rather large front teeth, or so she thought. "Harry, you need some kind of protection. You-know-who is back and rising. A war is coming."

"I'm well aware of that, Hermione. I've got my mum's protection, and as long as Dumbledore is here I'll be ok."

She scoffed, "Harry, I'm not saying Dumbledore isn't a great wizard, but how often have we been in danger under his care?"

"Yeah, but none of that was his fault."

"Harry!" She admonished, "That's not my point. The point is, not everybody is invincible and sometimes you need more than one backup plan. Okay?"

"Okay, Hermione. How do we do this?"

Hermione lifted her wrist and held it over a small goblet, "Make a straight slashing motion with your wand and say Secariterum."

She demonstrated, and slowly blood dribbled into the cup. When it was about a quarter full she flicked her wand again and muttered, "Episkey."

She sighed, "Your turn."

Harry did the same as her while Hermione crushed some herbs with mortar and pestle.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"It's rosemary and lavender. They both have protection properties in them. And Professor Trelawney would be happy as well."

"Why would she be happy?"

"Because these also have astrological properties in them as well. Rosemary is associated with your zodiac sign, Leo, and lavender is associated with my zodiac sign, Virgo."

Harry thought about what Hermione had said, "Well that's interesting."

"Interesting indeed," She mumbled, distracted by trying to do the ritual exactly right.

"Alright, Harry, we're almost done. We need to toss the image we chose into the goblet after we've torn it apart. Do you have your copy of the image?"

Harry nodded, and they torn their identical copies apart, and tossed them into the goblet. There was a orange smoke that came forth, and smelled of the Hogwarts Express, where they first met.

"Okay, now all we have to do is the enchantment. It goes like this," she cleared her throat before she continued, "My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I'm a muggleborn witch, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I solemnly pledge that I will protect Harry James Potter, my newly adoptive brother, to the best of my abilities." She paused and took a drink from the goblet. She shuddered and screeched. Her shoulder was burning and itching. She looked to Harry and motioned for him to do the same.

"My name is Harry James Potter, I'm a halfblood wizard, in my fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I solemnly pledge that I will protect Hermione Jean Granger, my newly adoptive sister, to the best of my abilities." He took a chug from the cup and gasped. She could tell by his face that he thought it was disgusting. A hiss of pain escaped through his teeth.

"Harry, I need you to check to see if it's there," Hermione said quietly. She lifted her shirt enough to reveal her left shoulder.

"It's there, Hermione. Is mine?"

Hermione lifted Harry's shirt and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Gingerly she traced the image of a quill. "It is. That means the ritual worked. Now we're siblings, and with herbs and tattoo we'll be able to tell when one another is in danger. It's quite like the Dark Mark, but the tattoo itches, not burns."

Hermione was brought back to the present when she heard a bunch of hustle and bustle.

Pomfrey drew Hermione's curtains closed.

Dumbledore's voice carried over to her, "Minerva, we must get Severus in here quickly."


	3. The Adventures of Hermione Granger

Hermione watched through half-closed eyes as Professor Snape was carried in, billowing black Death Eaters robes still on his person. He was so pale he looked grey, almost as if he was dead.

"What happened?" McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore shrugged, "The hand of Lord Voldemort or his followers, I assume."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "Yes, he's showing signs of the Cruciatus Curse. Including muscle spasms. His vitals are ok. His blood pressure is a little high, along with his heart rate, but considering the amount of adrenaline that was running in his veins, and the pain he is in, I didn't expect much else. I'll keep him overnight for observation, and if anything changes I'll let you know," she said as she turned to Professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and turned, "What about the Granger girl? Will she be alright?"

She shut her eyes as everyone started making their way towards her.

"She'll be fine. She's got minor bruising, some cuts from the prophecies falling, and a minor concussion. I was about to give her a stronger potion for it before you walked in the door but it seems that her magic is already healing her. A weaker strength should get her back to normal."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Well my fine mediwitch, let us leave you so you can get back to work, and look after our staff and students."

A few moments later a felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, dear, I have a couple of potions for you. One to get you feeling normal again, and to get rid of your concussion."

Hermione downed the two potions, "May I go now?"

"Give the potion about an hour, then you may leave."

The hour drug on and on. By the time she was finally let go her tattoo stopped itching. Hermione rushed to the Great Hall, where Harry was nowhere to be found. She ran up to Gryffindor Tower, where he still was nowhere to be found. The quidditch pitch was the last place she checked. There, flying around, trying to catch a little old golden snitch, was Harry James Potter.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Harry came zooming towards her, almost hurtling into her, "What 'Mione?"

"We need to talk."

His face scrunched up, "No."

"Harry, we need to talk about the prophecy. I'll meet you in the common room. We can talk while you pack." She turned away, but stopped, and said, "And Harry? Don't forget to eat."

Before she knew it Harry was back into the air, where he was hurtling towards the ground after the snitch, so reminiscent of their first year at Hogwarts.

Hermione felt a pang in her chest. Things had been so much easier back then. They were able to enjoy magic more. Death wasn't clouding their doorstep everyday. The threat of Voldemort seemed so distant back then. She wished it was that way now.

She sighed and made her way back to the common room. She heard footsteps from behind her, and they were coming up fast. She pulled out her vine wood, and dragon heartstring wand as a reflex. She felt her magic pour into the wand, and the wand itself vibrating with energy against her soft, smooth palm.

Soon there were another set of footsteps behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's happened?" She heard McGonagall's thick Scottish voice.

"It's Severus, Minerva. He's had a grand mal seizure. We need to get down to the Hospital Wing, and quickly."

Sets of orchid purple starred robes and evergreen robes went by in a blur, hats bobbing in step with their respective owners.

On an impulse Hermione Jean Granger, for the second time that year, decided to break the rules. She followed Dumbledore and McGonagall as close as she could without getting caught. The doors opened to the Hospital Wing; Hermione was thankful the mediwitch was turned with her back to the door, for she didn't even think to hide. The door began to swing closed, but Hermione left it open enough so she could see what was going on, and still be inconspicuous.

Snape had gone from grey, to greyer. What Hermione assumed was saliva was foaming at the top of his mouth. His body was convulsing, flailing in all different directions. His lips were as blue as the dress she had worn to the Yule Ball the year before. His black eyes, which usually showed distaste and anger stared blankly toward her. Before Hermione left she swore she heard a low growling coming from his throat.


	4. Talking with Harry

Hermione turned away, frightened. She had never read of the Cruciatus Curse making anyone have seizures. _Could Umbridge have poisoned him, s_ he wondered. She shook off the horrible idea and headed towards the common room once more.

She came up to The Fat Lady and paused for a moment to look around. She drank in the magical moving stairs, the talking portraits, and all of the owls flying overhead. Hogwarts had became her home away from home. In muggle primary school she wasn't very well liked. For the same reason many people didn't like her here she supposed. She was what most people called a know-it-all, even amongst muggles.

But every since the Triwizard Cup the school had felt different. Heavier, darker, more somber. The death of Sirius Black didn't help in the slightest. _Or the death of Cedric,_ she added to her internal monologue. All she could hope for was that the war against Voldemort would be over soon.

The Fat Lady cleared her throat, "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you coming in?"

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Traductus".

The portrait swung open and Hermione flopped down on one of the squishy maroon and gold chairs in front of the fireplace.

After what seemed like hours Hermione lifted her sore body up from the chair and made her way to the boy's dormitory. She knocked lightly on the door frame and Harry emerged from his four poster bed with puffy eyes.

Without a word she ran over to him and gave him a hug. She found a scrap of what looked light curtains on the ground and transfigured them into a handkerchief.

"It's alright, Harry."

He shook his head, "No, it won't be. You're not alone when you go home. You don't have to deal with the fact that you killed you godfather because you were too arrogant to even listen to a professor's instructions."

"Harry James Potter, I may not be alone in the same sense as you, but I can't tell my parents about anything that goes on here. They would never allow me to return! And if they did allow me to continue to study magic I would probably be sent to Beauxbatons!" The thought made her whole body shudder, "Now stop talking that way. You are not arrogant. A little impulsive maybe, but not arrogant. Now tell me about this prophecy."

Harry resigned and repeated the prophecy to her.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, " _As the seventh month dies,_ obviously refers to you. _Mark him as his equal,_ your scar. _Neither can live while the other survives…_ "

She paused, sighed and met Harry's emerald green eyes, "One of you has to die. That's all there is to it. And we hope in the end that it's Voldemort." Her voice went deadpan as realization struck her. She would lose one of her best friends. Her only brother. And she couldn't down anything to save him. In that moment she felt so helpless. And if she felt helpless she couldn't possibly imagine what Harry was going through.

She sighed again, and took Harry's hand, "Come on, let's go get us our last supper of the term. Maybe we can sneak some in a page and put a Stasis Charm for when you go home. I can also try this spell I've been reading up on. It's an expanding charm for bags. Maybe we could get you Hogwarts meals for the whole summer."

Harry offered her a small, weak smile, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm gonna miss him," He said gruffly.

"I know Harry. I'll miss him in my own way too. Just try to remember the good times you two had in your short time together."

Harry nodded mutely and walked down into the common room. Hermione followed and walked with him to the main corridor. Just before she entered the Great Hall she stopped.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"I'm going to go see if Luna is in the Hospital Wing. I was pretty worried about her after everything. She always seems so frail, you know?"

He nodded and waved, "I'll save you some food."

Hermione smiled in thanks, and went on her way. Something that was nagging her for a while was how Professor Snape was doing. Yes, she was worried about Harry, but now that her tattoo had finally stopped itching she knew he wasn't going to do anything stupid.

Hermione reached the Hospital WIng this time with no complications. She looked around and did not see Madame Pomfrey, but still Hermione chose to be quiet, figuring the mediwitch was taking her meal in her office.

Hermione approached Professor Snape's bed and saw that he was sleeping. His heavy breathing was accompanied by some light snoring, which if she wasn't so worried about everything else, might have made her giggle.

Hermione did a quick diagnostic scan and saw that there was a Bezoar Stone in his system.

 _So he was poisoned..._ she thought grimly.

She brushed her bushy hair back with her sweaty palms and transfigured dying flowers into new, vibrant daisies, begonias, and passion flowers. All of which had healing properties to either rid the body of toxins or help with nerve pain. Both of which Hermione was sure the professor could use right about now.

With a sad smile, she whispered, "Aguamenti," filled the vase with clean water, and went to join Harry for dinner for the end of the year feast.


	5. The Truth

The summer had came and went. Hermione couldn't help but recall Harry's sorrowful face when the Hogwarts Express reached Platform 9 ¾. The ride had been pleasurable enough, given what had happened only two days prior.

Hermione repressed a sigh.

"I miss Hogwarts already," Harry muttered.

Hermione and Ron nodded, Ron licking his fingers of the icing off of his Pumpkin Pasties.

"It's only two months," Ron said with his mouth full. "It'll fly by like a snitch.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, you are so thick sometimes."

They disembarked, and said their goodbyes.

Hermione covered her lips with her hair, "Harry, if you need me at all, owl me. I'll answer as soon as I get it. Make sure they're coded in case of interception."

Harry sniffed and she swore he could've been crying, "Thanks, Hermione. I will."

She let go of Harry, went over to Ron, and pulled him into an awkward hug. He held on for a little too long, so Hermione forced a laugh, "I'll see you soon Ron. Your mum and mine are already talking of when I should return to the Burrow." He finally let go, "See, they're talking now."

Ron gave a solemn nod and went to join the rest of his family. Hermione waved to everyone and bid goodbye to Ginny. They had gotten close since the Yule Ball, and continued to spend time together with Ron as Harry was off doing Occlumency lessons.

She finally made her way to Jane and William Granger. She gave them huge hugs. After the year they had hah, she was happy to be going home. Sure Hermione was going to keep an eye on the Daily Prophet, but she was able to enjoy the little bit of normalcy the muggle world had to offer.

Her holiday was somewhat bland until her parents decided to take her to Paris for a week. Although she had fun she had a nagging in the back of her head that something was going to happen. And happen it did.

Her parents and her were returning from dinner one evening. She thought she heard the familiar swish of a wizard or witch apparating as they passed an alley. Her hair stood up on end, and she reached for her wand. She was careful not to perform anything out of nervousness. She didn't need to have her wand snapped.

Footsteps echoed behind them. She looked behind and didn't see anyone. Hermione bit her bottom lip and continued onward. They stopped at a small bakery and got some chocolate croissants. As they left Hermione smelled something funny. Nobody was around from what she could see. She looked to her left and noticed a small orphanage on fire.

"Morsmordre!" a figure draped in wispy black robes shouted. The Dark Mark appeared above the orphanage, and Hermione had to muffle a scream.

She swirled around to her parents, "Mum, Dad, we have to go."

Her parents tried to protest, but Hermione was already digging into her purse, grateful she had put an Undetectable Extension Charm on it before she left Hogwarts.

"No, we have to go," she pulled out some Floo Powder. "Back to the hotel. I connected it to our fireplace at home."

"Connected what, dear," her mother questioned.

"I connected the hotel fireplace to the one at home. Just in case something like this happened. We have to go now! We are in danger."

They reached the hotel, and quickly flooed back to their home.

"Hermione Jean Granger! What was that all about?" Her father coughed out soot.

"They were in France! Death Eaters, attacking school age orphans," Hermione rambled.

"What are Death Eaters?" Her mother asked.

Hermione had never explained anything to her parents. She was terrified that her parents would pull her away from the wizarding world for life. She also was terrified that they would get hurt. Hermione took in a deep breath, and flopped onto the couch.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she said, "You guys better sit down."

Her parents were shocked by what they heard. Hermione had never really been honest about all she had learned at her school. Now that they had heard all about their sweet daughter's world they didn't know what to do. Hermione loved being a witch. They would never want to pull her away from something that made her so happy.

Her father was the first to speak, "Are you safe?"

Hermione bit her lip, and looked downward, "Not with Harry as my friend."

Her parents had both paled significantly, but nodded.

"You're a part of this war?

Hermione confirmed.

Her father stood, "Well then, as much as it pains me, it looks like your mother and I raised a hero."

Hermione smiled and embraced her parents, glad to have their blessing.


End file.
